


A Little Poolside Fun

by TheLittleRocketMan



Series: RWBY LEWDs [5]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Dildos, F/F, Lesbian Sex, Pool Sex, Public Nudity, Public Sex, Sex Toys, Skinny Dipping, Strap-Ons, Swimming Pools
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:48:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27056707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLittleRocketMan/pseuds/TheLittleRocketMan
Summary: Coco decides to enjoy a little alone time by the pool. And her antics capture someone's attention.
Relationships: Coco Adel/Velvet Scarlatina
Series: RWBY LEWDs [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1516943
Kudos: 9





	A Little Poolside Fun

It was a beautiful day. Coco walked to the pool and took a seat on a chair, laying out under the sun’s rays. Without a care in the world, she popped the cap on her bottle of sunscreen and began rubbing it into her skin, not making sure to miss an entire part. To that end, she adjusted her bikini and let her boobs free, taking advantage of the fact she was the only one around. Like she was the queen of her own little world. And when she went lower with her lotion, her mind went to the freedom she felt in that moment., her body free, subject to being seen by anybody, who she thought would look at her and immediately feel a sense of envy….or maybe attraction. Coco’s hands moved to her pussy, spreading it out underneath her bottoms, like she was offering a view to some imaginary pervert who came her way. After putting on some more lotion, Coco stood up and took off her bikini and her heels, and moved to the pool now completely naked thinking “when you’ve got it, you flaunt it” as she walked toward the pool like a model on a catwalk before entering the pool for a round of skinny dipping.

Meanwhile, Velvet came to the pool, but stopped at what she saw: a woman swimming but with all her things on a nearby chair. Velvet’s mind went to a sudden thought, but she shook her head and pressed forward, but before she got settled, she looked at the chair and inspected closer. Designer sunglasses, designer high heeled shoes, and a designer bikini. “Coco…” she said to herself. As if on impulse she ran from the pool and away from the fashionista. 

In blissful ignorance of her surroundings, Coco continued swimming. It all seemed perfect; she had been coming to the pool a lot and noticed that this was the time that most people didn’t come around, meaning she had the whole pool to do whatever it was she wanted. However, the faintest of buzzing could be heard. After it stopped, she kept swimming and went underwater to get away from what she thought could be watchful eyes. After coming up for air she heated the buzzing again and...moaning? Coco chose to swim to every place she could imagine. And at one please, she thought she saw some movement? 

“Hello?” She asked. “I know you like what you can see. You can come out now.” 

Sheepishly out of the shadows came Velvet, holding a vibrator in one hand, and a bag in the other, causing Coco to raise an eyebrow. 

“Fancy seeing you here,” the fashionista said with a smirk. “Did you enjoy the show?” Velvet said nothing as Coco came out of the water and walked toward her. 

“I’m so sorry,” Velvet said. “I promise I won’t tell anyone and…”

Coco shushed the peeper with a finger on her lips. “It’s okay,” she said before her eyes moved to the vibrator on Velvet’s hands. “I take it you enjoyed the view.” Velvet’s blush was the only response Coco needed. “You know, nobody’s coming anytime soon, so why don’t you join me? The water’s fine.” Coco grabbed Velvet’s hand and moved to her chair and Velvet put down her belongings. 

“Let me help you,” Coco said as Velvet stood still. The rabbit Faunus’s heart started beating faster as Coco undressed her and took a look at her well-toned body and started kissing her boobs. Without a word, Coco grabbed the now naked Velvet’s hand and led her into the pool. 

In the pool, Velvet felt like she was in another world, acting reckless and being taken along by the most beautiful woman she had ever seen. She felt there was only one thing she could do: kiss Coco. And when Coco found Velvet’s lips, she pushed Velvet to the pool’s shallow end and she decided to make the make out session even hotter by slipping her tongue in. 

“Please, don’t stop,” Velvet said as she pushed Coco’s head further down her body, and Coco responded by sucking on Velvet’s tits like a newborn baby, especially paying attention to her nipples. Underwater, Velvet’s hand found Coco’s pussy and she moved her fingers around before sticking one in. Coco bit her lip at the feeling and picked up Velvet over the pool’s edge and sat her down before directing her tongue to Velvet’s lower body and began pleasuring her pussy, leading Velvet to moan at the feeling.

“Turn around,” Coco said as Velvet obliged. Soon, a shock came to Velvet as Coco moved to her asshole. And when Coco started to use her fingers, Velvet could only start kicking the water. To Coco, the splashes were a mark of approval. 

“Coco,” Velvet said between moans. Let me get something.” Coco watched as Velvet got out of the pool and went to her bag. When the rabbit Faunus came back, Coco could only wonder what was next when Velvet returned with a strap-on.

“I’ve had this fantasy,” Velvet said. “That’d I would be watching you, and you saw me and you’d well...um...put me in my place for peeping on you.” Coco’s eyebrow raised. 

“You want me to punish you for being a little pervert?” Coco asked. Velvet nodded. “Why didn’t you just ask me?”

“Because I thought it’d be more fun if it was spontaneous,” Velvet answered bluntly. Coco got out of the water and pushed Velvet in. Velvet smiled as Coco put on the strap-on and sat down on the pool’s edge. Velvet swam to Coco and began sucking. What surprised Coco was not only Velvet’s skills, but the design of this particular toy, which allowed Velvet to play with her pussy as well. 

“This toy,” Coco said. “It’s got an opening for my pussy and my ass. What’s that all about?”

“Well”, Velvet replied “I was thinking that while you were wearing that, you could also be fucked while wearing that, or I could go down on you.” Coco smirked and gave Velvet a light smack on her face with her plastic cock. “And,” Velvet continued. “I’d always wanted to be able to have a cute girl like you duck my brains out with a nice big cock.” Velvet ended her spiel and continued to go as deep as she could, like she was trying to get the whole thing into her mouth. 

“You surprise me, Velvet,” Coco said with a smile. “I didn’t think you’d be this kinky.” Feeling that Velvet had done well enough with her blowjob, Coco jumped into the pool and pushed Velvet onto the edge. “Fortunately for you though, I like the type of girl that pushes the boundaries.” Coco rammed her dick into Velvet and put the rabbit Faunus into pure bliss. Velvet rubbed her clit as she was being rammed, unable to articulate how she was feeling at the moment...and all she knew was that she felt really good. Getting plowed in a swimming pool, Velvet could only close her eyes and imagine someone watching her, telling her to stick their dick, or maybe even being pulled out of the pool and Coco and some of her friends would take turns with her, maybe even at the same time. Instead, another thing car to her mind.

“Coco,” she said “I have something I want to show you.” Coco stopped and let Velvet leave the pool and all she did was follow back to her chair. And that was when Velvet pulled a double-headed dildo out of her bag. As if reading Velvet’s mind, Coco took one end and began sucking it. Velvet was mesmerized, playing with herself as Coco kept sucking. And when Coco motioned for Velvet to come closer, who wouldn’t do it?

Velvet and Coco shared a kiss and a sick of the dildo together before Velvet took one end and slid it into Coco’s pussy. Coco moaned in delight at the insertion. 

“Mmm, yeah that’s good,” was what came out of Coco’s mouth as Velvet worked the toy in and out. “You know, there’s another end. Why don’t you join me?” 

Velvet beamed with excitement as he crawled over and picked up the other head. In an attempt to be seductive, she played with the head, licking the sides and kissing the tip before beginning to suck. “You really seem to know your way around a cock,” Coco said. And when Velvet put her end of the dildo into her pussy, Coco moved her legs to close the gap between them and the two found themselves scissoring. The two kept going back and forth and moving full speed toward sharing a climax. 

“That...that was amazing,” Velvet said as she came back down from euphoria. “Much better than I thought that it would go.” Coco took out her end of the dildo and moved to give Velvet a kiss. “You bet your ass it was,” Coco replied. Velvet gave Coco a kiss and moved down to her boobs.

“How about I take a dip, and then we head in and go for round two?” Velvet asked. Coco smirked as she saw a glint in Velvet’s eye. “You know,” Coco replied. “I’m liking the way you think.” The two shared a kiss before Velvet went into the pool while Coco went to her chair to do the thing her outing stared with: catching rays. 

**Author's Note:**

> You know, there's something about Coco always being the confident one and Velvet being the shy one in their portrayals in fan stuff that makes smut between the two of them have a lot of scenarios. Anyone else think that?


End file.
